


Secrets at camp

by Vale_lancesharpe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), avalance - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Camp, Dark Past, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Family Reunions, Parents Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale_lancesharpe/pseuds/Vale_lancesharpe
Summary: The legends have to fix an anachronism in Star summer camp, but Sara has no idea of what is waiting for her in that camp, what Sara will do with this girl at her cabin that hates her so much, what the girl have against Sara, what Sara and Ava would do when they found out who the girl is
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Intro

Vale was already 13 and a couple months, When she went to summer camp with her best friend Bruno, she was looking for a break from her life since she found out the truth about her mother, everything worsened, affecting, even more, her depression.

four months before going up to the gambit, Sara went to a party where she got drunk and became pregnant when Sara found out that she was pregnant she thought that her parents would kick her out of her apartment and not support her financially, she hid her pregnancy, then Oliver invited her to the gambit and she only accepted because she believed that if she managed to make Oliver have feelings for her he would help her with the money, Sara was four months old but her pregnancy was not noticeable, then the Amazo rescued her, after four months, she gave giving birth to a girl, she was premature but she was well and healthy, a month before meeting Oliver, Sara left Vale in an orphanage promising to return for her when Nyssa rescued her they also stopped to get Vale, after spending a year and a half in the league Sara gave Vale for adoption when she was three years old in Star city


	2. Camp start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale and Bruno arrive at camp things don't go as they expect

Vale's POV

Finally camp is what she thought when she arrives at Star summer camp, she waited for this moment for months after finding out who her biological mother is, everything became more complicated and her situation worsened but there was always someone there for her, her best friend Bruno, and secretly her crush.

''hey you are ready'' I heard Bruno yell at her at the entrance table signing some documents.

'' yeah ready, can you pass me, the camping backpack, please'' I said pointing at the backpack, then he throws it to me

'' We need to go to the registration center, so they tell us which one is our cabin, Vale hurry up'' he said and after that run to the registration center.

''names'' the lady ask us I think she is the sub-director here, and for her face, I'm sure that she is grumpy 

'' Valerie collins and Bruno wood '' Bruno says handing her our documents 

'' Valerie canary cabin and Bruno archers cabin'' Bruno look at me and I gave him my are you serious look, we start walking to go to the cabins until he spoke 

'' are you okay'' he said and then he stopped walking and grab me on the arm

'' semi, because basically in the cabin that I am is inspired by my mom '' I said letting out a sigh

'' remember if you need anything call me and think this way it can't get worse, we are here to have a deserved break from our crappy lives enjoy it, bye Vale'' he said walking away to his cabin 

''bye Bruno'' said that I walked to my cabin and when I open the door I can't believe what I am seeing.

Sara's POV 

'' captain I have detected and anachronism '' the AI tells me grabbing my attention 

''thank you, Gideon '' I groan because I think this would be a peaceful morning ''team meeting in the breach'' I yell trough the coms, after two minutes all the team is in the breach ''okay Gideon says that there is an anachronism, can you explain, please'' I said to the AI

''of course captain, there is an anachronism in Star summer camp 2020, there is not much information because there was no one who knew what happened but something changed creating an anachronism, sorry it is the only information that I can give you''

'' another summer camp '' Ava said complaining ''Gideon you don't have more information'' Ava question the AI

'' sorry miss Sharpe but that is the only information I found'' I see all the team with confused faces 

''okay here is the plan we are gonna infiltrate as counselors in the camp, Ava and I will take a cabin, charlie and zari another one, Nate and Constantine boys cabin, any suspicious activity has to be reported remember we don't know what will happen we have to pay attention to details''

twenty minutes later we were all ready and arriving at camp

''okay Gideon assigned us our cabins, zari and charlie you are the counselors at pilgrim cabin, Nate and Constantine archers cabin" they all went to where their cabins were '' and we are at Canary cabin '' I said to ava 

"funny coincidence, don't you think '' she said as we started walking towards the cabin

it has been an hour since we arrived, the cabins are for ten kids and in the cabin are only 9 kids "Ava, can you check the list to see who is missing'' and before she answers me a blonde 13-year-old girl enter to the cabin and when she sees me she turns pale, the only thing she does is put her bag in the bed and then she left.

"That was weird " Ava said and then start unpacking the things 

Vale's POV

I go outside, holding back my tears, pick up my phone and call the only person I trust

" Vale I was just to call you, something happened and you won't like it, I arrive at my cabin'' he stops hesitating whether to tell me the truth" the legends are here Nate and Constantine are my counselors'' 

'' don't worry I know that the legends are here, I also have the legends as counselors '' I said with a sob 

'' Who'' he asks I want to tell him but I'm afraid of what he will do 

'' take a guess '' I said as my voice crack, feeling the tears roll down my face 

"your mom" the word just makes me feel worse 

"and her girlfriend " I said crying 

"do you want me to go with you" it is so good that he asks because I really need company right now 

"yes, but no here, I will meet you in the lake that was near the entrance'' I said as I start to walk 

"okay meet you there" I hang up the call and start walking towards the lake until I arrive 

"hi, how are you'' he stops when he sees my face, he pulls me in a hug 

''why my life has to be like this everything good that happens to me turns into crap, this was supposed to be my break from the usual crap and now I can't go to my cabin without wanting to yell at Sara '' he just hugs me tighter 

"I'm still in your life and I will never leave and I need to tell you something'' He makes me see him in the face '' Vale I like you, I have ever like you '' I can't believe what he is telling me, he likes me 

'' I like you too'' is a relief to say that out loud, He is leaning down to kiss me, our lips were two inches away when we heard someone call us, I turned to see who it was, it was Sara and Ava"if I wanted to yell at her before, now I want to yell at her even more" I whisper so they can't hear us

"come here kids it is lunchtime" Ava yells at us, we just start walking towards Sara and Ava, they take us to the camp dining room, when we arrive we see that the tables are for two cabins Sara told us that we are gonna share our table with the archers cabin 

"well at least we are together right ??'' he asks me as we sit in the table 

" well that is a very good pro but right now I can think in a lot of cons about camp'' I said eating french fries 

"how long do you think you can resist before yelling at Sara I say one week," he says with a chuckle 

"that's being positive, I think I can resist two days, three as the top, but a week nope"

"you are gonna tell her'' I make a confused face then he continues but whispering " you are gonna tell Sara that she is your mom'' I think about the possibilities if I tell her 

''no she left me for that reason I understand that she does not want me in her life, and I also understand that she does not care for me and I am very angry with her'' I said rising a little my voice 

''And you want her in your life ??" I kept quiet after the question 

" I can't answer that " Bruno was about to speak, when Sara appear behind Us she put her hands on my shoulders, I immediately tensed 

"I need to talk to you" after that I start to think in the worse possibility, she knows that I am her daughter, shit shit shit if she knows what is she is going to tell me 

"sure" is all I manage to say, Bruno gave me a concerned look, I gave him my what a fuck look 

Sara takes me to the cabin when we enter I see that Ava is already here, she makes me sit on the bed, the Sara and Ava stand, in front of me

"We have to talk about your behavior today, when you got to the cabin you only saw me, you turned pale you threw your things to bed and ran away, and when we found you you were about to kiss a boy, " Sara told me 

" first of all, I saw Sara and what, me turning pale could be anything, second I had to make an important call and third the boy is my own business," I said in an annoyed tone

I saw how Sara was turning red and I just smile, Ava give me disapproval look and then the two of them went to their room, I grab my phone and start texting Bruno

WhatsApp 

Vale: hey meet you at the lake at 10 pm

Bruno: okay but what happened, Sara knows how you are 

Vale: nope, she spoke to me because I sneak out

Bruno: did you yell at her 

Vale: no I speak to her in a friendly mode

Bruno:🤨

Vale: fine, semi not so friendly mode but see you at the lake 

Bruno: Okay, but you only get to the entrance of the lake, from there I will take you blindfolded I  
have a surprise for you, deal ??

Vale: deal, see you there

end of conversation 

An hour has passed since I spoke with Bruno and it was already ten o'clock, I got up from the bed in silence, going to the door, I opened it slowly so that I did not squeal, I did not worry about waking up my companions, I worried about waking up Ava and Sara, they would get mad because I escaped what would lead to a fight that would make me so angry that I would scream the truth, and with those thoughts I left the cabin


	3. Here comes the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth eventually comes to light

Vale's POV

I start to walk towards the entrance of the lake and right there was Bruno with a blindfold 

"Are you really going to blindfold me for this?"I ask as I smile 

"yeah it is a surprise you can't see until we get there" He said as he put me the blindfold, we start walking and I feel that we are in the lake's port when he takes the blindfold I see around with the biggest smile in my face there were fireflies lighting up the lake, there was a mini speaker that connected to his phone and some food

"What is this" I said surprised as I start walking closer to the lake 

"well since you missed the school dance for doing work to be able to come here so I made you your own mini dance and you also need a distraction from everything that is happening right now" he said as he starts to play the song ·rewrite the stars·" may I have a dance" he said as he gives me his hand 

"yes, how did you knew that this was my favorite song" I said as we dance

"well I have known you for ten years and when you are focused you start singing it without noticing it" I just get closer to him

"you know after all the things I have to go trough you were always there to help, you were always there when I had I nightmare it didn't mind what time was it you always answered my calls when George and Maria yelled at me and I run away from the house you were always there to cheer me up a little, you are the only one that had always been there"

"and no matter what I will always be there" before I could answer I felt his lips in mines and suddenly everything disappeared it was just the two of us in that lake when we broke the kiss I hug him as he starts to walk to the edge of the port, and we sit there 

"This was the best night of my life, thank you" I said resting my head in his arm

"you are welcome and you deserve it" he stands up and offers me his hand "come on you have to go to your cabin before they notice you are gone I will pick this" he helps me get up

"Okay but see you tomorrow at breakfast" I said with a smile 

"see you at breakfast" he says and with that, I start walking to my cabin, when I arrive at the cabin I see that everyone was still asleep, I go to the bathroom to change my clothes when I get out I start hearing someone talking from Sara's and Ava's room 

"So what have we discovered so far?"I heard someone, I think that the voice is Sara's

"Nothing, all is normal"Ava answers and by the sound of a screech, I think she lay down on the bed

"what about the girl.....Vale, she is acting weird" Sara said with a sigh 

"she is not acting weird she is a teenager and you just think that because she answered you when you try to talk to her" I heard Ava said, and another screech I think Sara lay in the bed too

"but she turned pale when she saw me and then she ran away and she acts like an asshole to me and with the others, she is so happy and normal"Sara said complaining, good to know that she thinks I'm an asshole "I want to keep an eye on her"I heard Sara said, If I had not been hiding at that moment I would have started to complain and despair and I would have entered her room and yelled at her the whole truth but ... I am not going to do it, I am alone in this I have always been

I walk to my bed and I lay down, thinking about everything, all the memories coming back 

Flashback

"higher mommy higher" I said as mommy threw me in the air and caught me and I laughed after a while we stopped playing, she left me on the floor and we started walking but I was already tired "mommy up, please" I said with puppy eyes 

"you want me to carry you, baby?"Mommy said with a soft voice 

"yes mommy up" I said as mommy lift me up, when I'm in her arms she kiss mi forehead, I start to get very sleepy" Love you, mommy," I said as I put my head in her shoulders

"I love you too baby" she said with a happy and soft voice 

End of flashback 

That was the only thing I remember when I was with her, the only time I remember being truly happy and with a family, and after a few seconds I notice the tears rolling through my cheeks.

I wasn't that little girl not anymore, I wasn't three, I was thirteen, I have and horrible adoptive family, I have depression, I did the cutting and I have tried to kill myself and when I saw Sara........she is so happy and fine with a girlfriend, a father, a doppelganger sister but still a sister, she has the legends and I only have Bruno don't misunderstand he is awesome but I never have someone to look after me I was alone since I was little, my adoptive parents they didn't care about my life, I don't have good childhood memories in the park, in Disney, in family or happy memories, I have the memories of a six-year-old girl crying at night because her parents didn't want her, the memories of an eight-year-old girl trying to run away from home to have a better life, a eleven-year-old daydreaming about having another family and a thirteen-year-old trying to kill herself and pity birthdays, people said that childhood is the best part of everyone's life and that adult life is worse if that's mt childhood imagine my adult life.

Sara's POV

I wake up in Ava's arms and I notice that she was staring at me 

"you know it is creepy to stare at people, miss Sharpe"I said and then she moves some hair from my face 

"well for someone for you it doesn't matter," Ava said and before I answer she kissed me and I kiss her back" I want to continue this but in the other room are ten thirteen-year-old girls,Sara"

"okay babe let's go" I said as I get up from the bed, we do all the important thing then we get out of the room the get the girls up I saw that Ava start to waking up some of the girls, I see that Vale is very asleep one of her legs is out of the bed and in her feet was a scar, I was in shock for a minute but then I realize that it can be whatever a birthmark, a scar or just I was too sleepy 

Flashback 

I was in my room in the league and here for security reasons you need to have weapons everywhere, I was waking up when I saw Vale walking around the room and when she was trying to get on the couch I see that on the shelves above the couch was a knife that was gonna fall then I realize that Vale was right down the knife 

"Vale move!!"I yell, Vale was getting down the couch but it was to late the knife fall and cut Vale I run to get to her, the cut wasn't too deep but it will leave a scar

"mommy it hurts" Vale said crying, I sit her on the bed as I open the med-kit to start to heal her 

"I know baby but if I don't put you this it is gonna hurt more, be brave for mommy okay"I said as she nodded, I start to put some alcohol as Vale starts crying harder, after that I bandage the wound, I lift Vale in my arms and then lie down on the bed putting her on my lap, I start playing with her hair, and she starts to fall asleep

"you are the best mommy in the world" Vale said with a yawn then she falls asleep and I just kiss her forehead 

End of flashback 

I was in lost in my memories for a few minutes when Ava pull me out of my thoughts 

"Sara are you okay" Ava asks me as Vale wakes up 

"ah....everything fine babe" I said lying to her, I saw how Vale get out of bed and go to the bathroom when all the girls are out of the cabin, I kneel down to where Vale's backpack is and I open it 

"Sara what are you doing??" Ava said as she kneels next to me, I start to get the things out, at first, I only found clothes but then I found a weird box and an envelope with a lot of money

"I told you that something was weird with that girl" I said as I show her the box and money, she starts to count the money as I try to open the box "it is locked" 

"Sara this is like five hundred dollars" Ava said showing me the amount of money before I can answer we heard the door open, we look and there she is Vale, we tried to dissimulate but it is too obvious 

"what are you doing with my things" Vale said as she walks toward us but before she takes her things I speak 

"Why do you have so much money and a box that is locked it is summer camp, not a Bank "I said moving her things so she can't take them 

"I don't owe anyone an explanation and I don't owe you anything, not anymore" she said pointing at me, Ava gave me confused face and I return her the same confused face

"What is that supposed to mean"I asked confused She looked at my face and in her eyes what you saw was a girl who had been hurt too much and who was trying to be strong to keep going

"Like I said before I don't owe you an explanation" Vale said as she starts to walk towards the door but before she was out of the cabin I just a card that makes people feel worse and make them talk 

"I'm sure that your parents raise you better than that" when I said that she just stopped walking and turn to be face to face when I saw her there were tears in the corner of her eyes 

"I don't have the less fuking idea of who my father is, my mother, left me when I was three with adoptive parents since that my life went to shit and crap, I don't have those stupid happy memories in a park with ice-cream or with your parents wishing you a good night or being happy instead of that I have the memories of a six-years-old crying at night and wondering why her parents didn't want her or love her, the memories of an eight-year-old packing a backpack with only twenty bucks, some food, and a few clothes trying to run away from her home to have a better life"when she gets to that part her voice just crack and the tears her falling from her cheeks" the memories of an eleven-year-old daydreaming of having another family and start to think that maybe all will be better if I die I just finally be happy then when a turn thirteen it only got worse it was the third time that I have depression but I never told someone I was alone and it gets a lot worse I did the cutting in my arm a few times and I try to kill myself because I was I am alone I never had someone that look after me, I dion't have a parent figure or someone that really cared about since I was three, a week before my birthday I found out that I was adopted my adoptive parents didn't told me I found out by myself and this was suppose to be my break from the crappy life I have but it is only been a day and half and I can't take it anylonger " she just look me directly in the face 

"Don't take anymore what??"I asked but in my mind, it was only the things she just said a kid is not supposed to go through that

"I was three, now I am thirteen it's been ten years where were you ten years ago Sara, just look at me and then look at you it is obvious what is going here" it takes me a few seconds to realize everything, I can't be up anymore I just feel weak and then I sit on the bed, Ava come to sit next to me I feel all the tears falling through my face 

"you were supposed to have a good life, a happy life, a normal life" I say still in shock looking her at the eyes 

"well, things didn't go as you planned"the room immediately was in awkward silence until Vale just broke it "I'm gonna go out you need time and so do I" Before I oppose she was already out of the cabin and in my mind it was only one thought; I left her to have that life, she was supposed to be happy


	4. The forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Sara already knows the truth, where is Vale??

Ava's POV

it's been a couple of hours since Vale told us the truth after that we came back to the waverider, Sara told the legends the truth and send them back to camp to search what is changing history then Sara just went straight to our quarters and she is in bed lying and crying, I try to cheer her up but nothing worked 

"come on babe you have to get up, we have to go back to camp " I said as I sit next to her in the bed 

"no Ava she hates me, my daughter hates me, I left her there, you heard what she had to go through and god Ava she almost kills herself " she said sobbing 

"hey look at me, she doesn't hate she is just mad and Sara you left her there to have a good life because you love her, you didn't knew back then what was going to happen to her and yes she had to go through some very shitty stuff and you weren't there Sara, but now you are and knowing all the things that your daughter had to go through, don't you wanna be there for her, to give her the life she deserves and a family" I said looking to Sara directly in the eyes

"God, how do you always know what to say, I love you" she said kissing me 

"I love you too" I said kissing her back"So now we are going to the camp" I said as we get up from the bed, I open a portal to camp and we pass through it, it was already afternoon and dinner is in a couple hours, and the legends were there with Vale's friend 

"Zari in which places have you look for Vale" Sara said when we see the legends and Bruno 

"well, cabins, lake, dining room, where else Nate??" Zari asks 

"Campfire, social area, we search everywhere she isn't in camp, Bruno said she is probably in the forest" Nate said thinking about all the places they searched

"in the forest??" Sara asks Bruno 

"yeah, she really knows how to hide, run and she also knows self-defense, taekwondo, to use a gun, so she is going to be okay" Bruno says 

I am surprised, Vale knows how to do a lot of things for her age but thinking about it she is the daughter of Sara Lance, is not a surprise that she is a semi-ninja

"Okay so the legends stay here at camp and Sara, Bruno and I are going to look for her in the forest

We start walking towards the forest, Bruno was ahead of us and he seems a little uncomfortable 

"How did she learn to do all those things" Sara asks Bruno, he stops walking and turn around to see us face to face and he was a little nervous 

"She was never very feminine, she just always knew how to fight and defend herself now we already know why, but she always liked learning things like that, Vale always helped people with what she knew, I lost count of how many times Vale fought with someone to defend girls at school, that's how she is, she always helps and defends people even though her life is going to shit" Bruno said with a shy smile 

I see Sara, she haves a soft smile, she is just happy when Bruno tell her about Vale

"can you tell me more of her, please"Sara says nervously to Bruno

"Sure what do you want to know" He said with a smile 

Vale's POV

I was in the forest sitting in a tree, thinking about everything with my mom or Sara I don't even know how to call her, Ava seems nice and all, Sara haves a very good life and she is happy and all, and I'm here all broken, messed up and alone, I just wonder how it will be my life if mom hadn't left me there, wishing my life was different when someone appears in front of me, I recognized immediately

"Did they send you?" I asked Nora, but she gives me a confused face "Did Sara or Ava send you" I asked sobbing 

"how do you know Sara and Ava, why they would send me, I'm just your fairy godmother when a kid is wishing something so badly, I appear" she said in a normal way, but when I raise my head and she sees my face, her face changes to a soft one, she sits next to me "what happened honey"

"Well you are going to find out anyway so is better if I tell you I'm Valerie" she gives me a curious look and then I continue" but biologically I am Valerie Lance, daughter of Sara Lance" I turn around to see her, she haves a super surprised face

"how??" she asks still in shock 

I explained everything, with all the details I knew, my life when I was little, the things I had to go through, I also tell her everything since I found out to camp in the morning 

"Wow that's rough" she said, I just nodded after a few minutes she starts talking again" so you had been hiding here for what? the whole day?" 

"yeah, I have been hiding since the morning" I admit to Nora

"I'm gonna call Sara I am sure she is worried sick because you're missing " she says pulling out her phone but I stop her

"Please don't call her, I just I don't know how to face her or why would she want a screw-up teenager in her life" I begged her with tears in my eyes 

"hey she is your mom, Sara loves you and I'm sure Ava would be an incredible step-mom, it is okay to be nervous, it is okay not to trust people easily because of the things you had to go through, but it is also okay to open up sometimes, I did it and now I have the legends, they are a family to me, Ava is my best friend and one of the better persons I know, now I also have an awesome husband" She says happily 

"but you are an adult, I'm a kid hardly a teenager, and I have been alone and without love, since I was little and I'm just used by now, I don't know how to be feel loved or having a family, and shit I'm messed up" I said a little sad

"Okay, but at least try after all she is your mother, I'm gonna go and you are going to speak to Sara and Ava, then you call me if you need anything,deal?" She asks me

"Deal" I said doing pinky promise with Nora and after that, she disappeared 

I start to walk back to the camp when someone came out of the woods a weird old man with white hair, he starts to walk towards me I start to run but he catches me, He threw me against a tree putting a knife against my throat 

"Who are you" I asked him with a calm voice 

"Darhk, Demian Darhk" he said, I recognized him imminently he killed my biological aunt "and you, how are you" he asked with a cold voice 

"none of your damm business" I say spitting in his face, I already knew that I was dooming myself but I didn't care 

" it looks like someone have guts" He said in a scary voice, he punched me right in the face and I spit blood, he starts to press the knife, even more, then I heard a scream

"Vale!!!!!!!" I heard someone yells, I turn around to see my mom, Ava, and Bruno "let her go son of a bitch" and with my last strength I yelled at her

"Mom!!!" I yell at her, I never called her that but this was maybe my last chance, I see Darhk's face was with full surprise but before something happens he take the knife away from my throat and burying it in my stomach, I let out a sigh because of the pain, he let me fall on the ground

"Who would say Sara Lance is a mommy, excuse me was a mom, your daughter isn't gonna survive this" Darhk said, I see how Sara and Ava start to fight with Darhk after that everything went Dark


	5. Family reunions and surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava, Vale, and Sara are kidnaped, what will happen when they have a little time to talk

Vale's POV

I wake up in a dark room, I try to move but I was handcuffed to the wall, my wound was patched but it still hurts, I looked around and I see that Ava is handcuffed next to me, Sara wasn't in the room it was only Ava and me, and some torture device, then the memories came back, the forest, the attack now I'm sure that Darhk kidnaps us.

" Damm it" I say as I try to get up "Ava.....Ava, wake up"I start to move her, she slowly starts to wake up

"Vale are you okay??" she asks me worriedly and she moves closer to me 

"Yeah, I'm fine where is Sara??" I asked as I get closer to her too

"I don't know, Darhk used his magic on us and brought the three of us here that's all that I remember" she confessed 

"Bruno??" I asked hopefully 

"He ran to get help from the Legends, I'm sure they are looking for us right now" she said trying to comfort me 

"Okay, do you have a hairpin ??" I question and she gave me a confused face, I just nodded, she shakes her hair and a hairpin falls difficulty I take it from the floor, I started to fold it and put it through the lock, after moving it for a few minutes the handcuffs opened, I try to get up but the pain took over and I fell, Ava try to help but she was still handcuffed, I pass her the hairpin and she managed to unlock them, she walks towards me and helps me sit, I leaned in her arm 

"Everything is gonna be fine, okay, trust me the legends are gonna find us, you are going to be okay" she says quickly and then rubs my back 

Before I say anything, Darhk enters in the room pushing Sara in, she is tied up, behind them there where three mans the men grab me and Ava and make us kneel on the floor, he pulls out a gun, he puts Sara in front of us, he points the gun at me and then to Ava, at that moment I understood what was going on 

"So, Miss Lance who you are gonna choose, who is gonna live and who is gonna die, it's up to you" Darhk threaten

"No, no I'm not doing that I'm not gonna choose between my girlfriend and my daughter!!" she starts to yell at him, he gets closer to me and put the gun right in my head, I just close my eyes "no, no, no please Darhk, I'm begging you, get away from her " she started to beg and cry 

"20, 19, 18, 17, 16 choose or I will kill who I want,15,14,13,12,11" He starts, Sara's face was full of concern and fear, Ava was about to say something, but I interrupt her

" kill me, let Ava Iive and kill me" I tell him and looked at him directly in the eyes, Sara was about to oppose when Ava speak 

" no, you are not gonna die so I can live, you're a kid you have a whole life ahead, damm you are only thirteen" she said It was nice to feel that somehow someone cared about me, but I know what I have to do, for Ava's and Sara's sake 

" yeah and in those years I had enough life experience and, I'm fine with the dying part I have wanted it for two years and I wanted to die because I was done with my life, now I'm doing it to save your's and Sara's life al least now I have a good purpose" I said looking at both of them with tears in my eyes and then I look at Darhk and just nodded, ready for what was coming 

"Dammit Darhk kill me, you want me to suffer kill me and let them go" Sara yelled at Darhk and he lowers the weapon, I am glad he didn't shoot

but shit why is she so fuking stubborn 

"Nope kill me" I said opposing to Sara, she just gave me an angry face 

"Fuck, why are you so stubborn" She says in what I think is her mom mode 

"I blame DNA, I got it from you" I said pretending to be offended, a few seconds later she just chuckles knowing it was true I just chuckle too because in a crappy moment like this I was kinda happy 

"okay when my revenge became a family reunion, what a shame it is gonna, end" Darhk said in his bad monologue mode before we could react he shoots Sara in the leg then more men entered to the room with guns, but before something happens I remembered an important thing of my day 

"Fairy godmother, I wish that the legends and backup were here!!" I yelled with all my strength 

a few seconds later all the legends, Earth-2 Laurel and Dinah were in the room in their respective superhero suits, at first they were confused but then they realize what was going on they start to fight Darhk's men

they beat them but Darhk was still there so I make a wish to make things easier 

" I wish Darhk is locked up in the waverider" with that Nora makes it happen 

Ray opens a portal back to the waverider, Ava helps me get up and cross the portal, Laurel helps Sara get up and walk to the portal, she puts her in one of the chairs in the med bay, Ava forces me to sit in one of them so Gideon(still no idea of how the hell is ) can heal me, Ava puts me a kind of bracelet and I start to feel dizzy eventually I fall asleep

Ava's POV

I put Vale in one of the chairs in the med bay, Sara is already unconscious in the other chair, I grab a chair from our quarters and a little something, I sit in the middle of the room to keep an eye on Sara and Vale

After twenty minutes Nora enters the room in her fairy godmother outfit 

"How are you doing" she asks me and I just let out a sigh 

"it's been a very stressful day and now my girlfriend and her daughter are injured in the med bay" I said as I feel the tears accumulate in my eyes 

"Okay I am your best friend and I know that this isn't about Sara because you cry differently for each person you care about, and you don't cry for Sara like that, so what happened to Vale ??" Nora gets closer 

" she was willing to die for me, to sacrifice herself so I could live, a thirteen-year-old shouldn't be thinking that just Thinking what would have happened if you, Ray, Laurel, Dinah, and the legends had not arrived, she would have died, in front of Sara, she just got her back, it's just.......we are gonna have a really awkward conversation later" I said with a huff 

"Wow, that's rough, and is Sara okay??" 

" I don't know she was tied, then shot and now unconscious, damm this week was supposed to be different, I'm so glad that we found Vale but it is just crazy how I planned this week and how it turned to be," I said thinking in what was my original plan 

"what were you going to do this week??" Nora asked curiously, I take the little velvet box out of my pocket

"I was gonna take her out for dinner, then to a point in a mountain where you can see the whole city and then I was gonna propose" I said opening the box to reveal the ring 

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me I would have helped you I'm your best friend jerk" she said punching me playfully in the arm "and what are you going to do now"

" well first Sara haves to wake up then we probably talk about what is happening to Vale, she can't go back there, I can't even think of Vale going back there, she deserves a family that loves her and I guess after a while and get settled down a little after that I'm gonna propose and hopefully she is gonna say yes" I said and Nora rolls her eyes

" Ava she is obviously gonna say yes, and it looks like someone is already getting in mom mode" she said making fun of me a little 

" Yeah, she is a great kid, but I'm also worried about Bruno, he is Vale's best friend, well a little more than that, for what I know he doesn't have a very good life either, Vale had so much money in her backpack then I asked Nate to check Bruno's and he had a lot of money too and now thinking about it they both had money, clothes and the thing to survive for a while" I said and then I realize what they were going to do"They were gonna run away from their houses because their crappy families" I said as I start to think how the hell I'm supposed to tell Sara that 

" and where is he now" Nora asks very concerned wich was a little weird because Nora doesn't know him 

" In camp, the legends left him there, after the Darhk incident, why??" I asked her

"I just want to check if he is okay" she says 

"...okay" I said and then Nora left

an hour passed and Sara was starting to wake up 

"Hey.." I said softly as I move the hair from her face 

"Ava..." she says with tears in her eyes

"Yeah babe, I'm here, I'm here" I said as I cup her cheek and kiss her softly 

"I love you" Sara said in a low voice

"I love you too, baby" I said to her and kissed her forehead 

" Vale is she fine??" Sara asks very worriedly 

"yes she is fine, Gideon is healing her, she has to stay here another thirty minutes" I said and Sara get up to see Vale in the other chair 

suddenly Vale started to convulse

"Gideon what is happening!!"Sara yelled at Gideon scared

"I'm afraid that Miss Lance being in an unconscious state is reliving some very painful memories which are causing her to convulse because the pain and fear" Gideon said 

"How do we get her out of this" I ask Gideon as I get stressed

"Miss Lance need the voice from a close friend or person or the feeling of being with someone that she loves and knows for a while, also to see her memories and get her through them I can show them in the tv, Captian"

"Put them, Gideon" Sara said and then looked down 

Sara's POV

I looked down at the floor because I know what things that are in her memories because the thing she said well kinda yelled at me 

"Ava can you go find Bruno we need him to get Vale out of this" I said and Ava nods, she takes her phone and gets out of the room 

I turn around to see the tv screen, the image was of a six-year-old Vale in school talking to some girls 

"My mommy bought me a new book and read it to me, it was of a princess and a prince" a girl said exited 

"mine read me my favorite book yesterday night" another girl said smiling 

"your mommies read to you ??" Vale asked curiously but you can see the sadness in her face 

"yeah" all the girls said like it was obvious 

"your doesn't??" one girl questions to Vale

"......no" Vale said looking to the floor 

"so your mommy doesn't love you" a random girl said making fun of Vale

"or you are adopted" another girl says

I feel guilty to see all those little things that make Vale felt she wasn't loved 

in her memories, it appears to pass a couple hours and now she is with Bruno on a swing 

"Hanna said something today today" Vale said as she started swinging higher

"what she said??"

"that maybe I was adopted" Vale said looking down 

"and you are sad" Bruno asked softly 

"Nope, it is cool maybe in the world I have a mommy that loves me" Vale said swinging even higher 

when I hear what Vale thinks my eyes fill with tears

" if you even knew how much I love you kid" I said as I touch her hand, the screen starts to change to a few minutes after the talking

Vale was swinging very high for a six-year-old

"Vale not that high you are gonna fall" Bruno yelled at her 

" I'm gonna jump and fall like a ninja" Vale says with a smile when she is at the top she jumps and lands with one knee on the floor and her hands, Vale was in shorts so her knee scraped and with a little blood

"see now you are injured" Bruno said pointing at Vale's leg 

"it doesn't hurt, I don't know why but I bear the pain more than other children" Vale said moving her leg

"you are crazy" Bruno says making fun of her 

"Yep but is better than being a boring person" Vale says playfully 

"if you were adopted how do you think your real mom is like" Bruno asks carefully

"blonde, pretty, amazing, brave, fearless and she is a ninja" she says excitedly and making some kind of ninja moves " and hopefully she is coming to get me and I will live with her" she says with a little smile 

I move the hair that is in her face

"I'm not gonna leave you again okay, you are gonna stay with me and shit if you even knew how much I love you" 

"We are here" I heard as Bruno and Ava entered the room

"what do I have to do?" Bruno asks as he gets closer to Vale 

"Just help her remember good memories, moments where she was really happy" I tell him as I wipe the tears from my eyes 

"okay" he says and then moves a chair next to Vale " do you remember Halloween when we were ten, you didn't want to tell me what was gonna be your custome you said it was gonna be a surprise since you were nine you start to admire vigilantes and superheroes, you had all the action figures and you told me that you wanted to be like them that's when you started to train and to fight so that Halloween I wanted to surprised you so I went as the Green Arrow when I saw you, your custome was of the White Canary, you said she was the coolest superhero ever, we spent all the day eating candy and we slept until two in the morning" Bruno said 

After that, the memories start to play on the screen

"Vale, of who did you dress up??" Bruno asks running to her

"The White Canary coolest superhero ever" Vale said in a duh tone 

"So we are the amazing vigilante duo or what??"

"Amazing vigilante duo" Vale said high fiving Bruno 

I just smile at those childish memories and it was cute to see Vale dressed up like me 

but after a second the image changed to Vale going down the window of her room with a backpack, and the running at the middle of the night in the streets and she starts to move in the bed because the fear 

"what's happening, Gideon said she needed a person she really cares about and has good memories with to avoid the bad ones" Ava said checking Gideon data base 

"you have to do it" Bruno said looking at me "is not the same friend memories than memories with her mom, you are the closest person to her, even if you don't believe it you are the person who she loves the most" 

"she doesn't even remember me, she was three and the league wiped her memories" I said get stressed

"maybe but Vale is a very stubborn person so she managed to keep part of her memories and she does remember you just a little but she does, Vale told me she had a memory with you, she never told me which it was, but deep down in her memory you are there, do you think it was a coincidence that you are her favorite superhero, that she loves to fight, that she always said she was a ninja, maybe you weren't there but you always influenced in her life, you are gonna be with her and I'm going with Nora" he says getting up from the chair and leave, I just nodded and sit down in the chair Ava gets behind me and put her hand in my shoulders I relax at her touch, I take Vales hands in mines

"I know I wasn't there most of your childhood, I know that you are mad because I left you there and god I feel so guilty cause the things you had to go through and I can't change your past and I don't even know if can hear me but you are my daughter and I'm here now and I'm never gonna leave you again and I can assure you, you are never but never going back with your adoptive parents and I'm so, so sorry I wasn't there for you and I need you to know how much I love you my little ninja "

when I stop talking the screen changes to a meadow in the league, I was there with Vale, three-year-old Vale 

"higher mommy higher" she said as I threw her in the air and caught her and she laughed after a while we stopped playing, I left her on the floor and we started walking but she was already getting tired "mommy up, please" she said with puppy eyes and who could say no to puppy eyes

"you want me to carry you, baby?"I said with a soft voice

"yes mommy up" she said as I lift her up, when she is in my arms I kiss her forehead, she started to get very sleepy" Love you, mommy," Vale said as she puts her head in my shoulders

"I love you to baby" I said with a happy and soft voice

I remember that exact day maybe Vale doesn't know but that was her third birthday and we were playing and having a picnic

Vale slowly start to wake up 

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling??"Ava asks Vale 

"better I guess, I'm not bleeding and I'm alive so I'm okay" Vale said sitting 

"so we have to talk" I said looking to Vale and Ava 

"yeah" Vale said looking down the floor

"Okay let's take this to my office" I said and help Vale get up 

we start walking towards my office Vale was always looking down you can tell that she is uncomfortable and nervous when we arrive I sit Vale on a chair, Ava and I leaned on the desk 

"So we need to talk about what we are going to do" I said and Vale nods " nut the most important thing is what you want to do" 

" I don't know you have your life so probably I'm going to an orphanage or back to my adoptive parent" Vale said in a low voice 

"why do you think that's gonna happen?" I ask with a soft voice 

" because who wants a screw-up daughter in their lives" Vale said with some tears in her eyes

" I can think of a few people, and I'm your mom so I want you no matter what, and you are not screw-up, you went through some very shitty stuff but that doesn't mean that you are screw up" I said as I get closer to her

"I'm sorry, I took it out on you" Vale said with a little smile 

"no, it is okay you had been keeping that for yourself so it is okay to let it out" I said as she gets up 

"can I hug you both??" she asks, Ava nods and I open my arms 

Ava and I hug her we stay there for a while until Vale said she was hungry, we start to walk towards the galley when we meet Dinah and Laurel

"so you are my niece" Laurel says to Vale in a cheerful voice 

"yeah" Vale said with a smile 

"oh we are gonna make such a mess around here" Laurel high five Vale 

"come on the kid had been around for what tweeny minutes and you are already spoiling her" Dinah said playfully to Laurel 

Vale's POV

it was already the afternoon and Ava take me to my room in the waverider 

"wow" I said, breathless because the future tech 

"It is awsome right??" Ava said putting my bag in the bed 

"yeah" I said throwing myself at the bed and Ava just chuckles at my actions, Ava threw her jacket on the little sofa 

"well we are going out to take dinner with the legends at seven, be ready for that hour okay??" she says getting out of bed

when she is gonna leave I take her jacket and something falls, I open it and I see a ring I understand everything, Ava was out of the room, I catch her on the hall

"Ava, you forget something" I said, she gives me a confused look, I show her the little velvet box with a smile" you are gonna propose to my mom??" I asked with a very big smile


	6. is just a normal dinner.....right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time

Last chapter:

"Ava, you forget something" I said, she gives me a confused look, I show her the little velvet box with a smile" you are gonna propose to my mom??" I asked with a very big smile ________________________________________________________________________________

Ava's POV

" I guess you want an explanation, but let's go to your room so no one hears us" I said, she nods and we walk towards her room, we sit in the bed 

"So you saw the ring and you obviously know for what it is" I tell her

"yep" she said 

"I was gonna propose to Sara this week but then all the things happened, and right now the three of us are adapting to all that happened so when things settled down I'm gonna propose" I said with a soft voice 

"you don't have to wait until things settled down because that basically means until I settled down and I'm okay, and I'm not even close to being a good reason for you to delay your proposal" she says softly as she gives me the box

"so you're okay with it" I say carefully

"Yeah, why not, you are happy, she is happy, and if this happens you both are gonna be even happier, so I really don't see a thing to not be okay with it " she says like it was obvious 

"and are you happy??" I asked her 

"yeah, for the first time in a while, I'm really happy" she says with a little smile 

"so I have your blessing??"

"Obviously yes, so when are you gonna propose??" she asks me curiously 

"Tonight, I can't wait anymore, so I have your help??"

"Hell yes" she says jumping out of the bed "so in what can I help you" she says exited

"I need you to keep the ring until dinner and gave it to me at some point okay?"

"okay" she says with a smile 

"have a little sleep before we go to dinner it's been a long day" I said and she nods

Sara's POV

I was with Laurel in my office pouring two drinks

"so a kid, that's new" she says as I pass her the drink

"yeah like your relationship with Dinah" I asked raising my eyebrow 

"that obvious" she asks

"yeah even Vale notice" I said making fun of her, she chuckles 

"So how is everything going to be, with Vale here??" she asks and I start to think because I didn't even start to think about it until now

"I don't know, I guess it will be easy right now because is summer but I haven't think about it when she will go to school" I said drinking 

" so you don't have the less idea of what are you doing" she asks 

"Nope, it was different back then she was a toddler a very sweet little girl easy to handle, now she is a teenager that had gone through things, and I don't know how to help her with that because she lived in that reality for ten years so she is used to not be loved or having someone to look after her and I missed everything Laurel, her first day of school, the first time she read, I missed a lot, and there is no way I can even try to make it up to her" I said as I finish my drink 

"well how about you start to talk to her so you get to know her better, it's a start" she said 

"I guess" I said thinking 

"see you at dinner??" she asks 

"see you at dinner" I said as she left 

I start to walk towards Vale's room and when I try to open the door I couldn't

"Vale...Vale" I start knocking, I heard that she was sobbing and crying "Vale, honey let me in please" I said as I start to get worried " Gideon open the door" I said trying to calm myself

"I'm sorry Captain but miss.." Gideon starts to say but I interrupt her 

"Gideon just open the damm door" I yelled, the door just opens, I see Vale in a corner, hugging her legs with her head buried in them, crying, I ran towards her and kneeled next to her "sweetheart can you look at me, please look at me??" I try to touch her but she jumps away 

"Please... no,... please don't hit me" she begged as she cried, my eyes fill with tears as she said it, it is killing me not knowing what's going on, in that Bruno was walking in the hall when he saw us, he ran towards Vale and kneeled

"Vale breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out" he said and Vale starts to do it eventually calms down a little " you are not there, you are not with him, you are safe, you are on the waveriver in your room with me and your mom, you are not in any of those places" he said and she raised her head to look at him, then she hugs him, Bruno just hold her"you're okay?" he asks, she nods 

Bruno gives her a smile and left, "I'm sorry, I bother you" she whispers, I help her sit on the bed next to me

"you didn't bother me, but can you tell what happened??" I asked as she looked down 

"it was a panic attack" she says ashamed

"oh, honey, can I hug you??" I asked and she nods, she leans her head on my arm, after a while she falls asleep, I pull a blanket over us, I just hold her, I kissed her head. 

I start thinking about her panic attack when she thought that I was gonna hit her when Bruno tell her that he wasn't here, that she was safe, I need answers, eventually, I fall asleep holding Vale

Ava's POV

when I entered the room to see if Sara was ready she wasn't there, I start to search her around the waveriver, I found her in Vale's room, it was priceless the fearless Captain Lance cuddle with her teenage daughter, I quickly take my phone out and snap a photo 

"Babe...babe" I said moving Sara, she starts to open her eyes

"What time is it, are we late for dinner??" she asks still sleepy 

"no we are on time, we still have an hour and half left for dinner" I whisper

"ah okay" she says

"What happened to her??" I asked softly 

"she had, a panic attack and I couldn't do anything, she was so scared and crying and I couldn't do anything I didn't know what was going on until Bruno arrived, she begged me not to hit her, Bruno said that he wasn't here, who is he Ava??" she asks worriedly

"I don't know babe but we will found out" I assure her 

"Kiddo, you have to wake up" Sara says to Vale 

"no...I'm comfy" she said snuggling into Sara 

" who would now you were such a softy" Sara said making fun of her, she just groans"come on babe cuddle with us" she says, Vale moves part on the blanket so I can lay next to her, I lay next to Vale, I kissed Sara, I put an alarm in my phone so we won't be late for dinner, Vale cuddle between us we all fall asleep

after a while, the alarm starts to sound, Sara and I wake up slowly, Sara take the phone and put it closer to Vale, she wakes up abruptly 

"what the..." she starts to say as she wakes up until Sara glares at her "duck"

"so get ready for dinner" I say to her 

"yeah, is fancy dinner or normal dinner" she asks

"We are going to Big Belly Burger, so jeans and a shirt, then to the park, ok?" Sara says she nods

we left the Vale's room and go to ours, after fifteen minutes Sara and I are ready 

when all arrive at dinner with the legends, Lita, Bruno, Laurel and Dinah, I see that Bruno, Nora, and Ray have a very good relationship

I was eating some french fries dipped in milkshake when I saw that Vale was looking curiously at me 

"you never tried it??" I asked her with a smile, she shakes her head, I pass her the milkshake and some the fries, she smiles at me, she dips a frie in the milkshake and then tries it, she just stares at the frie with an amusement face "it tastes good right"

"yeah, it tastes awesome" she says smiling, I see that Sara is looking at us with a soft smile

Vale's POV

Dinner went well, after that we came to the park, all the legends were talking, Dinah and Laurel were kissing, Lita was with her dad, I see a swing then I looked at Bruno sawing that he was thinking the same thing we both start running towards the swing pushing each other 

we just sit there swinging and talking it's been like that since we were kids, Ava arrives I know what I have to give her, I pass her the box with the ring 

"thank you" she says and I just smile 

"what was that" Bruno asks

"she is gonna propose" I answered with a smile then I take out my phone because I'm sure they will want this in video 

Sara's POV

When Ava came back, I see that she was super nervous 

"babe are you okay??" I asked her concerned 

"Yeah, everything is more than okay in fact" she gets closer to me "Sara when I first met you, you were the most annoying infuriating person I ever met, after a while things changed and we were in a relationship then all the mallus and clone things happened, but even after that we got together, you gave me a family, and now you gave me a daughter to love, and I couldn't be more grateful that you are in my life, because life prove me in so many different ways that you are the love of my life " Ava gets in one knee, and I feel the tears falling through mi cheeks" so Sara Lance, will you marry me??" she asks

" yes, yes, yes a million time yes" I said and then she puts the ring in my finger when she gets up I jump to her arms and kissed her, she kissed back " I love so much fiancé" I say 

"I love you to fiancé" she says kissing me one more time

after a few minutes, we went back where all the legends were, I see that Vale was smiling very suspiciously 

"so...?" she asks raising her eyebrows, she knew

"Ava and I are engaged" I said showing all of them the ring 

"I'm happy for you sis" Laurel says, all the legends congratulate us and talk about it a little

I turned around to see that Vale and Bruno were climbing a tree, I start walking towards them 

"Vale, can you come down here please" I asked she nodded I see that she was about to jump but I stop her "are you crazy it is like 10 feet tall just climb down like a normal person" I said 

"I have to be a normal person to do that" she says and then jumps down, she falls like spiderman, I just roll my eyes playfully 

"you could have hurt yourself doing that" I said 

"But I didn't" she said getting up, we start walking around the park

"you knew right??" I asked her 

"yep, how do you think had the ring all night?" she says raising her eyebrows, I just chuckle because Vale helped Ava to propose

"How did you find out?" I asked her with a smile 

"Ava left her jacket in my room when I picked it up the box with the ring fell and I found out" she tells me smiling 

"and you're okay with it??" I tell her, she makes a confused face

"what do you mean??" she asked me

"you're okay with me marring Ava" I asked 

"yeah but why it matters my opinion" she says confused 

"well it matters because you are a part of this family" I said smiling, she didn't say anything just smiles 

After dinner and the park, we went back to the waveriver, my room was next to the room that Ava and Sara share, it was ten pm when I started hearing noises from Sara's room, I take off my headphones to hear the noise more clearly, it was someone moaning 

"babe...please I need you" I heard Sara begging through the wall, immediately I understood what was going on and now I want to puke 

"Gideon, please soundproof their room before they traumatized me" I said with disgust but shit they do that and I'm next to them, I know they are happy cause their engagement but dammit 

I put my headphones just in case for an x reason the soundproof system fails, I put some music and after struggling I manage to sleep 

Sara's POV 

"good morning babe" Ava said to me as I woke up 

"morning" I said cuddling even more with Ava

"let's wake up, I'm sure the legends and Vale are waiting for us" she said softly, but I'm so comfy here

"hey yesterday I didn't see that Bruno, Nora, and Ray came back to the waveriver" I asked her 

"Bruno crash with Ray and Nora, they offered him the visitors room, for what I see they have a very good relationship" she said getting up from the bed, I followed her 

after getting ready for the day, I see that in the neck I have a hickey it is noticeable I try to hide it but it didn't work, well I would say it is a mosquito bite and it gave me an allergic reaction, I start walking towards the galley alone because Ava wasn't ready yet 

when we arrive at the galley I see that Vale is with Zari eating some donuts, and all the legends are taking breakfast

"is that a hickey??" Zari asked I see that Vale frowns 

"no, it is a mosquito bite" I said taking a part from Vale's donut, and then Ava enters to the room

"Hi mosquito" Vale says playfully to Ava, Ava blushes but like a lot, Zari just start laughing 

"good one" Zari says high fiving Vale, sometimes it is hard to tell which of them is the kid

the day went well, we had to fix and anachronism but apart from that the day was pretty boring to be truthful, but right now I was with Ava in my office printing some documents to be specifically Adoption documents, after discussing it with Vale's adoptive parents now if we sing this documents Vale will be legally ours 

I asked Gideon to call Vale here 

"is everything okay??" she asks concerned 

"yeah everything is fine please sit" I say to her, anyone could see that she was nervous like when you are called to the principal office 

"so you mom and I talk and after talking with your adoptive parents" when Ava said that Vale's eyes were filled with pain, fear, and confusion " don't worry is nothing bad.." the I continued 

"We want to adopt you legally but first we want it to talk it to you" I say softly, I saw how her tears start to fell in her cheeks, before I could react Vale jumps and hugs me, she was crying I feel her tears, then she hugs Ava what took her by surprise 

" I would love to be your daughter legally, of both of you" she said looking at the two of us "but for god's sake soundproof your room" she says and then I looked at Ava to see that she is so embarrassed as I 

But after all, now I have my daughter and my fiancé with me, my own little family and all of it started with a secret in camp


	7. Epilogue and Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End thank you so much for reading this

Sara's POV

I was in my room looking at my dress in the mirror, I was so freaking nervous today is the day I will marry Ava Sharpe, six months after she proposed and a lot of things happened since that day

"Mom, stop it" Vale said, that damm word still makes my heart melts " mama is gonna love it and to be honest you look like a damm nervous wreck"

Flashback

We were eating dinner in the waveriver just Ava, Vale and me

"mom can you pass me the salt" Vale asks and I just freeze, she called me mom " sorry" she mumbles and looks down to the dinner

"no it is awesome that you called me mom again, I love it" I said to her holding my tears, she just smiles

"can I call you mama?" she asks Ava, who chokes with dinner when she hears the question

"yeah it would be amazing, kiddo" Ava says with one of the biggest smiles I ever see

End of flashback

"first of all language, second I'm allowed to be a nervous wreck it is my wedding day" I said like a crazy person

"okay but remember mama is gonna love as much as she loves you" she said softly

"don't you start, I can't cry before the wedding" I say playfully

"MOM!!" Tyler yelled running into the room and hugging me

I still remember the day he came into our lives, four months ago

Flashback

I was in a mission with the Flash in Central city they had a problem, Vale sneaked in with us, we were gonna have a serious conversation later, in that a house is set on fire, Vale without thinking it runs towards the house and get in, I run after her but she was already getting out with a five years old boy in her arms, she let him on the floor

"he was the only one there" she says, the boy had Burnett hair and blue eyes like Ava's

"We are gonna take him to the medbay, but you, your mama and I are gonna have a serious conversation" I told her, she just nods

we take the boy to the medbay. Gideon said that he was okay only minor injuries, we also asked Gideon to do facial recognition and give us his file

Ava and I had a very long conversation with Vale, that she can't go to the missions with us until she is ready, and she can't run into a house in fire

Gideon gave us the boy's file, his name was Tyler, he was exactly five years and two months, he was an orphan his parents left him when Tyler was two days old, he lived in a crappy orphanage all the kids and assholes that were in charge in there runaway and left him behind when the mess started after that Vale rescued him

"what do you think babe??" I asked Ava

"I don't know we can't send him back there, they left him to die Sara, he deserves better" she says looking at Tyler Vale was sitting next to him

"Are we ready to take care of another kid? because I want to give him a better life" I say to her

" I think we are but what about Vale, how will she feel about it?" she asks concerned about Vale

"I think she will be fine" I say pointing at Vale and Tyler they were talking

"Are you my new mommy??" Tyler asks Vale innocently

"I think I'm too young for that but I'm gonna be like your cool big sister" she says playfully to Tyler

"I think she is already ahead of us" Ava jokes about that

"so adoption?" I asked

"yes adoption, we are gonna have another kid like another human kid" Ava says truly realizing what was going on

"yeah babe we are" I said kissing her

"I love you so much" she says still kissing me

"I love you too so much fiancé" I said

End Flashback

" Hi there buddy" I said lifting him up

"you look like a queen mom and Val like a princess" he says excited

"so if I am a princess you are a prince" Vale says to him

"nu hu Bruno is your prince" he says making fun of Vale, she just blush, Tyler loves making fun and teasing Vale about Bruno, they decided that in the moment Vale was legally adopted they will stay as friends but a month ago they start to kinda dating

"okay you Buddy go with mama and tell her we are ready" I said to Tyler he jumps down and get out of the room running

" I can't believe all of this started with camp" Vale said

"I know it was crazy but I'm so glad we find you" I say sitting next to her

"I'm glad too, but it was a mess sending Demian back to hell" she said moving uncomfortably

"are you okay?" I asked her

"Yeah, it's just this dress is so uncomfortable" she says moving

"if it was up to you, you will be in jeans 24/7" I said

"I know" she says playfully, we heard a knock on the door, Vale open it and there were all my bridesmaids; Laurel, Felicity, and Vale is gonna be the third one, Tyler was gonna take the rings, Ava's Bridesmaids are Zari, Thea, and Dinah that had become very close friends, and My dad was going to walk me down the aisle and if everything went right Ava is gonna be waiting there

"Ready?" Daddy asks when he entered the room

"yes, I am ready" I said

After a few minutes, I was walking down the aisle and Ava was there at the end when I arrived there Ava whispered me something

"you look beautiful Sara" she whispers

"you too babe" I whispered to her

In a few minutes, I almost was Sara Lance-Sharpe

"Sara Lance, do you accept Ava Sharpe as your wife?"

"I do" I say looking Ava in the eyes

"Ava Sharpe, do you accept Sara Lance as your wife?"

"I do" she says

"you may kiss the bride" he says looking at both of us

Ava and I kissed passionately and all the people cheer, we leaned our foreheads together

We were in the car with Vale and Tyler

Ava's POV

I was in the car with Tyler in my lap thinking about all the thing that happened since Vale appear in our lives, helping her with some history Homeworks

Flashback

"Mama, can you help me please I have a history test tomorrow " Vale asked when she enters the room

"sure what period of history are you studying ?" I asked her, she lays next to me in bed

" Mesoamerican cultures before Columbus arrived" she said opening the book

"Okay, let's study" I said

After a while of studying, we stop and it is crazy because Vale knew everything about the subject

"you know everything about it why are you nervous" I tell her giving her the book

"I don't know, I guess I'm used to want good grades and still if I know the subject I'm a nervous wreck before a test" she said

"nervous before a test you obviously didn't get that from Sara" I said and she chuckles

"nope" she says

End Flashback

"Mama are we going home??" Tyler asks me

"No buddy we are going to a party" I told him

"remember Mama and Mom are going to have a party because they are married" Vale says to him

" at what hour we are going home?" Tyler asks

"you are gonna go home earlier than us because you're younger, after the party, your Mama and I are going to our honeymoon, and you and your sister are going to stay with your grandpa" Sara said to him

"I'm gonna miss you Mom" he says hugging Sara "and you too Mama" he says hugging me and then he jumps to Vale" I'm gonna miss you too Val"

"But I'm gonna stay buddy" Vale says to him, the two of them always those cute moments when we adopt Tyler we were afraid he and Vale won't get along but it was completely the opposite

Flashback

Sara and I went on a mission with the legends, Vale and Tyler stayed in the house, we arrived home and it was already 9 pm, Sara goes upstairs towards Vale's room when she didn't make a sound I go upstairs.

When I arrived in the room I see that Sara was leaned on the door,

"Hey babe what's goin..." I start to say but Tyler shush me, I see that he is in the bed with Vale, she was asleep and Tyler put a blanket over her, and he was there waiting for us to get home.

"Come on buddy let's get you to bed" I said as I lift him up

"you are an amazing little brother Tyler" Sara says to him

"she deserves it, Val is my hero" He says burying his head in my neck, He remembers the day that Vale saved him and Tyler tells Vale a lot that she is his hero, Sara's face was of pure happiness

End of Flashbacks

We arrive at the party, all the gust were already there when we get down the limo Vale walks directly to Bruno, William, and Zoe or in Thea's words the next generation of Vigilanties/ Legends/ superheroes, Tyler runs towards Quentin, Sara and I walk holding hands to our seats

Bruno is sitting between Nora and Ray, they had been very happy since they adopt Bruno three weeks after we adopt Vale

Flashback

I was taking Dinner with Nora

"Ray and I adopt Bruno" she blurted

"you what??"I asked her surprised

"Ray and I talk after you told me that Bruno didn't have a good family I don't know I felt a weird type of connection, he and Ray have a very good relationship, and the few times he crashed with us at night it just felt so right, so a weak ago I heard that he and Vale were talking of what they were going to do when the summer ends because Vale was with you and Sara and Bruno will have to come back to his crappy house, and I talked to Ray and after a crazy process with Bruno we legally adopt him" she explained me

"Wow, Vale is gonna be so happy" I say to her

"yeah it is crazy, I have a son now" she says

End of Flashback

"Want to dance miss Lance-Sharpe?" I ask Sara, she just smiles and takes my hand

"sure wife" she says getting up we walk towards the dance floor, I put my hands in Sara's hand hips and she puts her hands around my neck, we rest our foreheads together dancing slowly

Sara's dress was simple but beautiful it was white and long, her hair was arranged like when we were caught in star trek, Vale's dress was light blue that ends in her knees her hair was with some curls at the end, Tyler look adorable in his mini suit

"babe, look over there" Sara said pointing to Vale and Bruno that were dancing and laughing

"that are cute but I swear that if he hurts her I'm gonna kill " I said and Sara laughs

"I can't believe we ended up here in the past if someone would have told me that in three years I would marry the annoying Captain pain in the ass Lance and have two kids I would slap them and called them crazy " I say laughing

"I know it is crazy" she says kissing me

"Mom dance with me" Tyler said excited to Sara, she picks him up and starts to dance happily, he just giggles

"Hi kiddo how are you doing??" I asked Vale as she gets closer

"fine but I thought someone would be drunk at this point " she says crossing her arms

"give them some time and you would see" I say to her, she chuckles

"Ava, Vale come here this is a family dance!!" Sara yelled at us

We just go with them, the four of us were dancing, all that tome went well and at some point the legends and Vale they put a video on a big screen at the salon

Sara's POV

The video starts playing, it starts with the words Sara and Ava, then some photos of us during our relationship, then a video it was Ava proposing I never knew someone recorded it, the photo of Vale, Ava and I when we adopt her, then the four of us Tyler with his adoption certificate, photos in the moving into the house day

Flashback

We were moving into a house into Star City near Ray's it's been a week since we adopt Tyler, we buy most of the furniture, it was a two-story house with three rooms one for Vale, one for Tyler and one for Sara and I each one with Its bathroom, kitchen, dining room, Tv room, and garden

All the legends help us moving boxes and things, Vale was in her new room building her closet, Ava is in Tyler's room with him painting the walls like space, I was in our room putting our clothes in the closet the other things were ready when I finish, I go to Tyler's room to see Ava, Vale, and Tyler painting it and laughing, Vale was stained in paint and Tyler was laughing at her Ava rolls her eyes playfully, I go and tickle Tyler

"Mom, please stop" he says between the giggles but I didn't stop " Mama, help me attack Mom" he begs Ava in giggles

Ava starts to tickle me I let go Tyler

"Okay, okay I surrender" I say, Vale was still painting the wall she was too calm, Tyler jumps in her back and Vale chuckles, she puts him in her shoulders, I see that Ava takes a photo who could say an assassin could have a happy family

End Flashback

It continued with photos of a day we went to the zoo, someones of only Ava and I

Then we cut the cake, Vale was talking with Zoe and Tyler was already falling asleep, Ava take him in her arms, it was two of the morning when we arrive home Ava takes Tyler to his room but she didn't let me get in, I wait outside with Vale until Ava arrived

"come on I wanna try something" Ava says and I just stare at her " I want to carry you bridal style" she says

"okay" I said as Ava carry me into the house in bridal style, Vale just chuckles at us she goes upstairs but Ava stop her

"wait honey we have a surprise for you" Ava says and gets a mini cake out of the fridge, Vale just give her a confused face" today are exactly six months since you came into our lives do you really think we were gonna forget it cause the wedding" Ava says and Vale just smiles and hug her and then me, we go upstairs and change into pajamas and with Vale put a movie in our room, she leans her head in my arm

"I love this, I love both of you so much" she whispers and then fall asleep

"I'm glad she is better now" I said to Ava

"I know it is good to know what happened to her in there and that her panic attack only happen now if she is in so much stress" she says playing with Vale's hair

"I still want him to pay, when Vale told us who was he I couldn't believe it, her adoptive father hurt her when she was younger, I'm happy she is here now" I say

"me too babe, me too" She says kissing me

Vale's POV

it's been two weeks since Mom and Mama went to their honeymoon in Aruba, I was with Tyler in Grandpa's house and they would arrive today

"what are you thinking Kiddo?" Grandpa asks me

"nothing just that I missed Mom and Mama" I said

"I know I missed them too but they are arriving today with gifts I suppose" he says and I chuckle

"that's worth the waiting" I said laughing in that Tyler enters the room super excited

"Mama and Mom are arriving today!!" He yells excited and jumps in Grandpa's arms

"I know buddy, what do you want for breakfast"

"pancakes" He replies

We were at the airport to pick up Mom and Mama, I was holding a sing that says Lance-Sharpe and Tyler had a ~we missed you~ ballon

When they see us they come towards us Tyler jumps into Mama's arms and I hug Mom, Grandpa takes their wallets and start walking towards the car, Tyler starts to tell Mama all the thing we did and mom puts her arm around me and she kissed my forehead most kids of my age are ashamed of their parents doing this but I'm not most kids I didn't have my mom for ten years but now I do and not only her now I have a whole family with Mama, Mom, and Tyler, and I have never been so happy in my life

"you know we love you a lot kid?" Mom asks seeing that I'm distracted, Mama and Tyler nods

"I know Mom, I know" I said as we walk out of the airport

The END


End file.
